


What Ever is it For?

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Slash, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony disagree about who should 'top'.  Tony doesn't know he has a secret weapon, Loki gets his own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever is it For?

After months of casual flirting and dancing around their mutual attraction to each other, Tony had finally screwed up his courage and made his move on Loki.

Everything had been going well until it came to the crunch decision. Who was going to be 'top'.

Tony was sitting in Loki's lap, both of them shirtless on his bed, his legs wrapped around Loki's waist so they were facing each other. They had been arguing for a good twenty minutes. Neither of them willing to budge. “Come on Babe.” Tony huffed. “In the time we've wasted arguing about this, I could have screwed you senseless.”

“Not on your life.” Loki snapped, leaning back on his hands which were slanted out behind him on the bed.”

“Fine.” Tony scrambled to his feet. “We're getting nowhere here and I am seriously not in the mood any more. I'm going to take a shower.” He wandered off towards his en-suite bathroom.

He'd been in the shower about five minutes when he heard the door open. He had his back turned so he felt rather than saw Loki slip into the shower behind him a few seconds later. Long nimble fingers slid over his soapy hips as Loki pressed himself against Tony's back, one hand continuing its slide around to Tony's stomach before continuing south to wrap around his cock.

Tony froze. He could feel Loki's hard length pressed up against his ass. “I haven't changed my mind.” He threw back over his shoulder.

Loki's nails scratched gently up Tony's erection, his thumb flicking across the tip, catching on something as it went. Loki's hand stilled for a moment, then his thumb flicked back again. He dropped Tony's cock and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face him. “What the hel is that?” He asked looking down at Tony's cock where a curved silver bar with a shiny red ball on either end seemed to stare back at him.

“What?” Tony asked. “You've never seen a Prince Albert?”

Loki crouched down in the shower so that he was eye level with it flicking his wet hair back off his face before reaching out a finger to poke at the piercing. “Doesn't it hurt?” He asked after a moment.

“Nah.” Tony shrugged. “Stung like a bitch when I got it. Couldn't get it up for about four months without wanting to cry. Luckily I was 19 at the time and too busy being a geek in the lab to have much need of a boner.” He chuckled. “I don't even notice it much any more.”

“What ever is it for?” Loki enquired looking up at Tony.

“It's for sex.” Tony grinned back at him. “A little added stimulation if, you know what I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows at Loki.

Loki thought for a moment then smacked Tony on the thigh as he stood. “Come.” He demanded turning and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel for himself and threw one at Tony. “I must try it.”

And with that he strode from the room and the decision of who was going where was solved once and for all. “Damn.” Tony chuckled turning off the shower and following him out. “Why the hell didn't I think to show you it sooner?”

 

The following day, Loki had been missing since early morning. Tony wasn't sure if he would come back. He had seemed more than satisfied last night, but Loki was unpredictable.

This turned out to be an understatement when Loki returned just after sunset sporting a bar through his tongue and an evil grin. He flopped down onto the sofa beside Tony.

Tony twisted around to face him and he stuck out his tongue so Tony could get a better looked at it. A metallic green ball glinted on either end of the gold bar through his tongue. “How did you heal it so fast?”

“Magic.” Loki grinned pulling him in for a kiss as he reached for the button on Tony's jeans. “I thought it would compliment yours.” He slipped his hand inside Tony's jeans and boxers lifting out his cock before lowering his mouth to meet Prince Albert.

“Sweet mother of Fuck!” Tony gasped grabbing frantically at the sofa cushions and Loki's shoulder. Loki chuckled and clinked a little green ball to a red one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it just had to be done.


End file.
